In recent years, methods of accessing Internet content have evolved. For example, Internet content was formerly primarily accessed via computer systems such as desktop and laptop computers. Recently, handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) have been introduced that allow users to request and view Internet content.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.